moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dzivah
"When I be choosin' between two evils, I be likin' fiya try di one I nebah haab try before!" -'' Dzivah'' Abberant Leanings Shrewd, self-serving, and unapologetically violent; Dzivah is the consequence of years of childhood neglect and reckless self-indulgence wrapped up in a turquoise, betusked shell. Born into the name 'Zee'va' on the Echo isles, Zee'va's formative years were situated in an age where the vagaries of magic were misunderstood and feared by members of the Darkspear tribe. She quickly learned that not even blood was thick enough to protect her from the scorn and mistrust of all who came to witness her precocious ways with pyromancy. Realising that she would never have her father's love for as long as she continued to disobey him, Zee'va ran away from the tribe and stowed away on a ship heading for the Eastern Kingdoms. Proper tutelage: The Forsaken & the Royal Apothecary Society Homeless and malnourished, Zee'va spent many weeks roving through the wilderness of The Eastern Kingdoms. From Stranglethorn to the Amani forests, she sought to find her 'place' in the world, relying upon murder and thievery in order to sustain herself. Upon arriving in the wasted Kingdom of Lordaeron after the third war, Zee'va failed to evade capture and was taken by roving Forsaken scouts to the Undercity. Initially she was yet another subject to be experimented upon, but she was able to persuade her captors to allow her to serve them, and provided them with labor and other drudge work in exchange for her life. Eventually she became the servant of two Forsaken Magisters, Jansen and Anastasia. They took Zee'va into their care, teaching her pyromancy and some hydromancy spells to increase her utility. Her nonchalance for the appearance and smell of Undercity and its denizens, as well as her keenness for learning and her surprisingly nimble troll hands drew the attention of Anastasia's acquaintance, a Master Apothecary. He employed her initially to weed pick in the rotting vales and fields of Tirisfal, but soon realized that her ancestral knowledge of hexing and potions could be better put to use. Zee'va became a drudge in the labs of the Royal Apothecary Society in tandem with her indentured servitude to her two mistresses. Zee'va's bitter resentment toward her Darkspear brethren and her mostly solitary existence had caused her to become shrewd, unscrupulous, and self-serving above anything else, and she unquestioningly took orders to actively subject fellow Troll captives to torturous experimentations. It is unclear as to whether or not she was aware of the Society's plans for a new plague during her tenure in Undercity, though acquaintances and enemies alike would agree that if Zee'va did know of such plans, her complicity would hardly be surprising. Her depression and loneliness bore selfish, self-destructive and antagonistic behavior that complemented her vile occupation. A slave no more When the Horde absorbed the Forsaken forces, Zee'va won her freedom. One of her first acts as a freed woman with considerable learning was to take the name 'Dzivah' : a name she felt more befitting a Magus. Freedom, however, meant lmost nothing to Dzivah, as she had known only slavery for the bulk of her adult and teen aged life. She chose to remain in the Undercity for several more years, retaining a voluntary position of employ with the Society. Dzivah's position as a junior apothecary was terminated prior to Warchief Thrall's declaration of War and the deployment of Horde forces into Northrend. In her diary, Dzivah speculates that the decision to terminate her was political and had much to do with the ambitions of Grand Apothecary Putress. After Grand Apothecary Putress' defeat at the battle for the Undercity, Dzivah recovered most of her belongings from her quarters and set out for Northrend. As a Potion Doc and Mage of considerable experience, Dzivah found employment in Dalaran, and she resided there for some time. Rough Times Despite being initially fascinated by and attracted to Dalaran, Dzivah grew to loathe the city and its denizens. In her diary, she spoke of its surface beauty hiding deep and ugly truths, such as the poverty of its many Mages and commoners. She struggled to support herself with a paltry income garnered from assisting the wealthy proprietor of an alchemical supply store. Return to the Echo Isles Dzivah left her employer, her lodgings, and her lover behind in Dalaran one night without so much as a goodbye letter. She had set out alone to reach Durotar for the planned assault on the Echo Isles. On her way through Felwood she was ambushed and robbed by unknown assailants and left for dead. Fortunately for her, she was discovered and brought to safety by a young Troll male named Jatkai. Choosing caution over pride, Dzivah teamed up with the young man once her injuries had healed, and they set out for Sen'Jin village together, arriving just days before the fall of Zalazane. Sadly for Dzivah, the reclamation effort did not bring her the peace and happiness she had hoped for. Her reunion with her sister and father was bittersweet and ultimately short-lived; Dzivah's father was killed in an earthquake brought about by the Cataclysm, and her sister left the isles to pursue her new vocation as a Druid. Linguistics Life away from other trolls has meant that adaptation for Dzivah was not only useful, but necessary for survival. As a wandering miscreant she was able to learn Common, though she can not speak it very well. As the favored pet of two Forsaken Magisters, Dzivah enjoyed access to a vast library and many tomes of language use on Azeroth. She enjoys language study, and knows basic phrases in many language, though she devotes no real effort toward such studies. Access to captured Forest and Ice trolls being used as test subjects for alchemical experiments has furthered Dzivah's skill in low common, though her use of it is not intelligible to fluent speakers of real or high common. Where in the world...? Dzivah made a sincere and earnest attempt to reconnect with her culture and her heritage, but the experiment fell flat and left her feeling bereft emotionally. After giving a Frostmane troll her complete fidelity and mateship, she joined his tribe at his behest. After many months, however, it became apparent to Dzivah that she was not cut out for mateship, nor the life of a tribeswoman. She experienced great difficulty in following the laws and customs of the tribe, and found herself constantly bickering with her mate. Eventually, a social catalyst caused the tribe to pare down to a small number, and Dzivah found herself outside of the newly formed circle. She left her mate and moved to Booty Bay, where she is currently freelancing unsuccesfully. Dzivah is a tall and lean troll standing at a little over 6 feet, with thick, muscular legs and wide, curvy hips below a slender waist. Her rough and dry skin is a light turquoise colour. Her thick blue hair is matted and dreaded, and often adorned with the bones of small creatures. Though Dzivah is not meticulous about grooming and appearance, she is known to frequently bathe, often up to three times in one day. *Dzivah has a deathly fear of Spiders. *Dzivah is a pyromaniac. She derives pleasure from burning things and from being burnt herself. *Dzivah is literate and keeps a written journal. A brown leather journal Dizzydiary001.jpg Dizzydiary002.jpg Dizzydiary003.jpg Dizzydiary004.jpg Dizzydiary005.jpg Dizzydiary006.jpg Dizzydiary007.jpg Dizzydiary009.jpg dizzydiary_aug1111.jpg OOC information #Random RP is always welcome. 'Cept when I'm stuck in a raid. I don't raid anymore because I am too busy :( #Yes, she is a damn sexy Troll. No, I won't ERP with you. Well, maybe. But mostly no. #Troll chasers gtfo. #Yes, I think Darkspear Lore and Magecraft are a bit sticky. But we work with what we got, yo. #What would Dzivah look like IRL? She'd be the bastard love child of Sade and Beyonce. With Sade's voice and Beyonce's thighs, most likely. #Dzivah's portrait image above was done by Ayleid. External Links Dzivah's journal. Dzivah's Amory Dzivah's IC twitter. Rss Feed http://www.wowarmory.com/character-feed.atom?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Dzivah&locale=en_US|max=5 Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Horde Mage Category:Articles by Zofia Szeretlek